1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow cover, and more particularly to a pillow cover with neck support, wherein the user is able to use his or her own pillow to incorporate with the pillow cover such that when the user sleeps in a bed by using his or her own pillow for head support in a comfortable way, the neck support of the pillow cover provides a substantial neck support to keep the neck of the user in alignment with the spine while sleeping.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, pillows have become indispensable tools of in our lives. They usually used for providing support for the head while sleeping in a bed. A pillow can also be just a decoration such as a throw pillow. It is usually having filler inside made from feathers, synthetic fills, and so on. Through sleeping on the pillow, people can feel very relax and comfortable, and achieve the desired sleeping effect. However, although there are thousands of pillows in market, each pillow stores may only provide a very general style. In other words, people pursue for the pillow which is being smaller for people to carry on with them, more personal style, and more convenient and comfortable for people to use.
The traditional pillows usually comprise a pillow cover to cover on top of the pillow. Because the pillow cover is changeable, it provides a way to change the appearance of the pillows and always keeps the pillows clean. Even through constantly and long terms using, the pillows in the pillow covers still remains in good condition. However, when the user wants to adjust the height and the position of the pillow, the present pillow always can only make slightly change. In other words, every pillow user would like to adjust different height and position of their pillows so as to ensure which style fits his or her head the most to achieve the most comfortable way while sleeping in a bed.
Therefore, there is a kind of adjustable pillow, called memory pillow sold on the market, comprising memory foam, wherein the memory is made of polyurethane with additional chemicals that increase its viscosity level and density. Thus, when the user sleep on the memory pillow, the memory pillow automatically adjust its height and position to fit the user's head so as to make people feel more comfortable while sleeping in a bed. However, even though the memory foam pillow is flexible in its shape to fit the user's head, the memory foam pillow has several drawbacks. The main drawback of the memory foam pillow cannot be selectively adjusted its stiffness. Accordingly, some users may prefer to use the pillow having softer supportive ability. However, such memory foam pillow can only provide a standard softness. In addition, the memory foam pillow is too heavy and bulky. For example, when people go out for traveling, a conventional pillow or such memory pillow which is already making a good adjustment of its shape is not allowable for them to carry on with them. Thus, the user still needs to use the pillow provided by the hotel room. To make matters worse, through constantly and long terms using, some pillows go out of shape very easily such that people will feel not so comfortable while sleeping on it. It is a struggle for people to decide whether to keep the deformed pillow or get a new one.
To sum up, the design of existing pillows cannot satisfy the current needs of people who like to have their individual style on pillows and pursue the most comfortable manner while they sleep in a bed.